Drabbles of Annie Cresta
by Mrs Weasley Odair
Summary: So these are just some really short drabbles of important parts in Annie's life and finally her relationship with Finnick. Please read and review!
1. My First Reaping

**Drabbles of Annie Cresta**

**A/N: This is my first Hunger Games Fanfiction, it's just going to be short around 200 word drabbles about Annie's life in her POV because I love Annie and Finnick! Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**My First Reaping**

I stand there physically shaking with fear as the weird Capitol women flounces around on stage and Mags is sitting down, the victor from years ago who's always been a close friend of the family. I know more often than not people volunteered in District Four but sometimes there were none. A name is pulled out. "Inya Horrabs." Calls out the weird Capitol Lady. I sigh in relief as a nervous girl walks out but it's not long until someone says that they volunteer. I don't know either of them.

Now it's the boy. "Finnick Odair." The Capitol women calls out and many girls gasp in shock. Finnick Odair, possible the most handsome boy in Panem was reaped. I however don't show it not like all the girls obsessing over him. As if I have a chance in a million years. My heart still drops a little when I find out that no one volunteers and Finnick Odair, the fourteen year old heartthrob will have to compete in the Games. I cross my fingers in hope he may win, then the District will receive presents at least but he'll probably move to the Capitol. Not like I care about him, there are plenty more fish in the sea. I'm just relieved that I wasn't reaped.


	2. The 65th Hunger Games

**The 65****th**** Hunger Games**

There are two remaining in the Hunger Games. Finnick and the girl from District Three. The girl has been killing people of with electrical traps whereas Finnick catches them in a net and kills them with that golden trident his sponsers gave him. How he got that I don't know, it must have been the most expensive sponser gift ever. He's not injured and has only been in one fight but he managed to kill all the Career Pack that he was with despite only being fourteen. The girl is wandering the forest unaware of Finnick's cunning skills and thinking he can just fight and look good. She need's food as a mud slide took away all the food. But Finnick has all the remaining food that the Careers got up in a tree so it didn't affect him.

My eyes are glued to the screen in the square as she walks under the tree the Finnick sits in. You can hear a pin drop. Suddenly the net gets hold of her and she shots into the tree. You can see Finnick's smirk as he realises he just has to kill this girl to win. He hops down and is about to kill the girl when she screams. "Sorry." Finnick says quietly but audible so we can hear, "I don't want to this but it comes down to me or you. Sorry." And the trident is speared into her neck as the square erupts in cheers. One of the youngest victors is from District Four, he's coming home after just three days in the arena and we have the food parcels every month. I'm glad Finnick's safe and I know he's not become one of those crazed Career Victors, he didn't want to kill anyone even though I've never spoken to him.


	3. Under the Stars

**Under the Stars**

I often came to the beach to get away from everything and tonight was one of those nights. I lie back looking at the pitch black sky wondering what's out there and wishing I can escape. I can still hear the loud noises from Finnick's welcome back party but I left preferring peace and quiet, not as if Finnick would miss me, I don't even know him. I hear someone coming, which is odd, I'm normally alone. I look around to see the handsome boy with a tight top and perfectly toned physique. What is he doing here? "Oh, sorry I thought I'd be alone. I just need to get away from it all." He says sweetly.

"I thought you'd like it, the party." I reply.

"What a party for surviving and in the process killing loads of innocent people, yeah right." He says. I smile slightly.

"I don't mind, you can sit down with me." I say and he does, close to me.

"It's truly beautiful." He says and takes hold of my hand. He lays back and so do I, "Do you ever wonder what's out there? I wish I could just escape out there from everything."

"Me too." I sigh not believing the Finnick Odair the most handsome boy in Panem and winner of the 65th Hunger Games is actually talking to me and holding my hand. But then again life isn't always what it seems…


	4. Meetings

**Meetings**

Every night Finnick and I meet up at the beach. We never arrange it but we both know that's where we'll find each other. We just sit or lie on the beach, doing nothing but looking at the stars, though today we talk. "So tell me about you. It doesn't seem right seeing you every night and I still don't know your name." he says.

"I'm Annie. Just Annie. I'm twelve. And I'm just, I suppose normal." I say.

"Nice to meet you Annie, I'm Finnick." He says.

"Pleasure." I smile at him.

"The pleasure is all mine." He says as we stroll down the beach, hand in hand.

"What's it like Finnick. What's it like to be in the games?" I ask curiously.

He sits down, I sit beside him and he puts his arms around his legs, resting his head on his knees. He says "It's terrible. The constant fear. And then when you have to kill someone; you can't think of them as a person, you need to forget just for a while. But then when your alone it hits you. That you've killed someone, another human like you with feelings and families who'll hate you."

"It sounds awful." I mutter quietly.

"It is. But you have to. It's kill or be killed." He says looking into my eyes. I look into his. They're sea green like mine. But they're incredible, bright and vibrant perfectly complementing him bronze-coloured hair.

"We should go swimming sometime." I say, changing the subject as I see how uncomfortable Finnick seems.

"Yeah, how about tomorrow, lunch time perhaps?" he says.


	5. Having to Leave

**Having To Leave**

We sit on the beach one towel wrapped around our backs huddling up to each other after the long swim. "You know Annie; I'm going to have to leave tomorrow. To the Capitol." Finnick says.

"Why?" I ask disappointed but I knew this was going to happen. It is inevitable. A handsome guy like Finnick, why did I ever think that things would have been any different.

"Because I have to. I don't want to." He simply says looking at me.

"Just tell me, you can trust me." I say, being mesmerised by his eyes again.

"It's President Snow. He's forcing me to. To-" Finnick stutters and starts to cry. I wipe a tear from his cheek. He gulps then continues, "He's forcing me to sell myself!"

I gasp in shock and wrap my arms around him. "Oh, Finnick. He can't do this to you!"

"Well it's this or he kills everyone I care about." He cries. "It's wrong. I'm only fourteen."

"Don't worry Finnick. It'll be ok." I say, hugging him tighter.

"Really?" he asks looking up with a shred of hope in his eyes that are filled with tears.

"Yes Finnick." I say stroking his hair, knowing it won't be alright. I start singing the first verse of the familiar song, Deep in the Meadow. The song that everyone knows , "Deep in the meadow, under the willow; A bed of grass, a soft green pillow; Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes; And when again they open, the sun will rise."

He closes his eyes, his head resting on my shoulder and I soothe him stroking his hair gently not wanting him to have to go away. He's my friend after all. Even if I still think he's the most handsome boy in Panem, we'll never be together. The handsome ones never go for people like me…


	6. Goodbyes

**Goodbyes**

Finnick leaves at eight o'clock in the morning so I get up and go the Victor's Village where I know Finnick will be. Most of the houses are occupied and Finnick's is the closest to the rest of District 4. I run in case it's too late. I run all the way to Finnick's house where I find him standing outside with all his cases. He's looking as though he's about to cry. "Annie?" he says happily, "You came."

"Of course I did." I reply, "We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah. It's just we've only known each other for about a week." He says.

"That doesn't stop anything. We can still be friends." I say smiling and looking into his eyes. I've become obsessed with his eyes.

"No. I suppose it doesn't." he says smiling back. I push a piece of my curly brown hair behind my ear.

"I'm going to miss you." I say, hoping that he won't have to go but knowing that he will. He loves his family too much to let them be killed.

"So will I. Annie, I know we've just met and this will probably sound crazy and you're only twelve and I've killed loads of people but I… I…" he says stuttering at the last bit.

"FINNICK!" someone shouts, "THE TRAIN IS ABOUT TO LEAVE!"

Finnick nervously bits his lips. He says, "Well, bye Annie."

He hugs me tightly before dragging along his cases and leaving me. A tear fills my eyes as I see him leave. I may never see him again. I wonder what he was about to say before he got called away.


	7. My Second Reaping

**My Second Reaping**

I stand nervously on my second reaping. My name is in there twice, my parents made sure that I didn't take out a tessera. But there's still a chance. I'm thirteen now, I've grown up a lot over the last year and have stopped fantasising about me and Finnick ever being together. We were friends for a week. Nothing more. But even though I think I'm over the stupid tale that I told myself to get to sleep on so many nights I look at him and my heart skips a beat. He's also grown older, stronger and more handsome, if that's possible. But he used to look happy, now he's just sullen and as if he's depressed. I remember what he told me about what Snow's making him do.

He sits on the stage but his eyes are searching the crowd, my section actually, his eyes looking as though they are longing to find someone. Then I feel his gaze rest on me. I look down on my shoes for I know we've both changed but it doesn't stop my heart beat against my chest thinking of him. The stupid escort calls out a name although I am unaware. I look up to see Finnick still staring at me. A girl volunteers but I'm looking into Finnick's eyes. The deep sea green that I get lost in so easily, even if the spark has gone. A boy volunteers and the reaping is over, I don't have time to be relieved I'm just looking back at Finnick, our gazes not stopping.

He leaves the stage, I want to talk to him but I know it's impossible. He's going to mentor the two idiots who volunteered and watch them die. Then he'll stay in the Capitol, coming back every year yet we'll only be able to exchange glances…


	8. Boyfriend

**Boyfriend**

He smiles at me and cups my face in his hand, stroking it gently. I smile slightly looking into his pale blue eyes, which are tinted with grey. He is handsome; with short brown hair and a muscular body though he is nothing compared to Finnick. But the memories with Finnick are slowly fading, after all I am sixteen now, my time with Finnick seems like another life. Sometimes however I find myself thinking of those stunning green eyes, at the Reapings I can't stop looking at him and he seems to be staring back at me. As if that meant anything.

I'm with Martin now anyway. He's pretty fit, and he's a nice guy. I do feel guilty towards him because of still liking Finnick but everyone loves Finnick. He kisses me on the lips slowly and I kiss back, his hand on my face. This is when I realise I don't love Martin. I don't want a boyfriend; I don't feel comfortable with Martin especially with Finnick so I pull away. "We need to talk Martin." I say, "I don't think we're right together. It's not that I don't like you, but I just can't really see us going any further."

"I understand Annie. I guess I'll miss us being together." He says, but he doesn't seem so upset which is a good thing, I suppose.

"I'm sorry. We can still be friends." I say.

"Of course we can." He says before he walks away leaving me stranded on the beach. I sigh, lie down on my back and look into the red sunset, the skies tinted orange with a few red swirls in them. It is so beautiful; I just wish Finnick is here to share it with me.


	9. Changes for the Worse

**Changes for the Worse**

I stand waiting anxiously for someone to be reaped. I don't get very worried anymore because there are so many people in District 4 and even when someone gets picked some idiot volunteers and gets killed but my name is still in there five times. There's still a possibility. I see Finnick looking at me ruffling his bronze hair but not breaking our stare. He smiles slightly at me and I smile back. I guess he still remembers me. He's nineteen now, I'm seventeen and he's changed though not much, I still see him like he was five years ago. But he looks more upset every year, I guess that's what happens when you forced into the Capitol then every year have to go back home and be reminded of the life you could be living.

"Annie Cresta!" I hear someone call out. Finnick's face suddenly drops and I realise that I have been reaped. I'm still not worried because someone will volunteer. "Any volunteers?" I hear the voice ask as I walk out slowly looking down at my shoes ignoring the following glares.

Silence. No one seems to volunteer. It is prone to happen but I don't expect it. My heart races increasingly faster as I'm walking up to the steps. "Welcome Annie. How old are you?" the escort asks. I don't want to answer I want to cry; after all in a few days I'll be dead but I need to keep strong. Be positive, I have no chance in hell if I'm not.

"Seventeen." I say looking out to the crowd of sullen looking boys still waiting to be repead and relieved looking girls, although I see my best friend Kay in tears. I don't notice anything for a couple of minutes, looking out in a state of shock. Before I know it a small boy shakes my hand; he doesn't look like a career. It's odd that no one's volunteered. Why me? I don't want to kill anyone! Or be killed, but what else will I do?


	10. Train Journey

**Train Journey**

Finnick is supposed to be helping myself and Andy but Andy is in his own compartment so it's just me and Finnick. I rest my head on his lap, not helping the tears that stream down my face and he strokes my hair softly and soothes me. "Remember when you sang me Deep in the Meadow when I told you I had to go. You said everything would be alright and it will be. I've been through this Annie and you're coming out of here alive." He whispers.

"But it won't be, will it. I'm going to die in a week's time and there's nothing anyone can do." I reply.

"Don't say that. I won't let you." He whispers.

"It's true. What can you do Finnick?" I say looking into his eyes. Those beautiful eyes.

"Everything. You're coming out. I can't lose you again; I've missed you so much." He says and I smile slightly. I'm in Finnick Odair's arms and he's telling me he's missed me, it just seems too good to be true. I suppose it is because it will never last, I'm dead in a week and he doesn't like me like that!

"I missed you too. I never thought I'd get to see you again. It's crazy we knew each other for a week but it seems like much longer. You've grown up now." I say quietly still crying.

"I missed you more. I looked forward to the reaping every year just to see you. You've grown up so much too; I need to stop thinking of you as that twelve year old girl."

Something crosses my mind, "Finnick, remember all those years back and you were about to tell me something. What was it?" I ask staring into his green eyes that are as stunning as ever, inches away from his pale lips.

"DINNER'S READY!" I hear the escort call, again we're interrupted. I stand up and so does he. He puts out his hand and I hold it for comfort as we walk along the carriages in silence.


	11. Happy for a While

**Happy for a While**

I sit opposite Finnick and next to the boy, Andy. The escort, Kayii who's from the Capitol sits next to Finnick. She just gets on my nerves talking constantly on how interesting and exciting this all is. I'm just looking at Finnick and as Kayii says, "Oh you'll all love the Capitol. It will be so exciting!"

I roll my eyes ever so slightly just so Finnick can see and he wildly smirks. I raise my eyebrows as she eats the delicious food on the table with a look of glee on her face; the food is nice but I don't really care. He chuckles loudly spitting out his food and Kayii drops her knife and fork. "What's so funny?" she asks.

"Nothing, just a funny memory." He says smiling at me. I grab a chicken drumstick and eat it slowly savouring the sweet raisin sauce on the outside and tender meat, still staring at him. Finnick eats a piece of bread, dodging the rich food but I suppose he gets it every day. I feel his cold bare foot run up my bare leg; Goosebumps are covering my body as his feet keep and running up and down. I close my eyes, breathing in the smell of the delicious food and loving Finnick's skin against mine. Things seem perfect until I pull myself out of the fantasy and realise that in a few days I will be dead.


	12. Nightmares

**Nightmares **

Finnick takes me to my room, hugs me before walking away to his own compartment and I suddenly feel so alone and helpless. Not bothering to take of the azure blue dress that I had wore for the reaping I collapsed on the bed after that stressful and upsetting day. Pretty soon from sheer exhaustion I fall asleep. At first I dream of Finnick. Finnick's eyes, Finnick's face, everything about Finnick. Then I jump to a seen in the games, one from a few years ago where a little girl is being painfully tortured by the Careers but worse I dream that that little girl is me. I wake up screaming.

In a matter of seconds in runs Finnick. He looks relieved when he sees me, but I can see his eyes seem red. He looks as if he's been crying. "Annie, what's up?" He says.

"Nothing, I had a nightmare, about the games. I don't want to die Finnick!" I say pathetically, though still not crying, I didn't want to cry in front of him.

"Annie, you're not dying there." He says.

"I am Finnick. But what's wrong with you, why have you been crying?" I ask.

"I always cry myself to sleep, it's the only way. And I'm even more scared now, I need to find a way to keep you alive!" he says.

"You don't Finnick. Accept it, Careers always win."

"Well this time you'll win; of course you will, I'm your mentor! Anyway I'd better go; I've got to think about everything." He says, about to leave.

"No – you can't! I mean, please stay, I don't mind. I guess we both need some comfort." I say and he nods, then gets into my bed and puts his arms around me. He hugs my tightly and I feel his warmth against my body. It feels good that I'm not alone on my own anymore especially with Finnick, hugging me. I feel his breathes and he puts his chin on my shoulder. I admit it to myself, I love him.


	13. The Capitol

**The Capitol**

The stylist with mad hair no eyebrows with skin dyed purple looks me up and down as I nervously await to find out what I look like this year. Normally it's just a fish costume or something silly like that but I've not seen the dress yet, I just hope it looks ok. "You look beautiful." She says as she pulls down the cloth of the mirror to reveal a pretty girl staring back at me. Her hair is curled and put up in a messy bun, with a few strands hanging lose. Her eyes are enhanced by the green eye shadow and dark mascara, her lips a pale pink but other than that the make up to the minimal. Then her dress is absolutely gorgeous, flowing in waves, a metallic blue in colour, reflecting the light perfectly. Her figure is to die for and her high healed shoes of light green. I can't be me.

I smile at my stylist and manage to comprehend a thank you before being rushed outside (which is very hard in high heals) and towards the chariots. The District Four one is near the start. I see Finnick standing with Andy who is wearing a metallic blue suit. When Finnick sees me his face drops and he slowly walks over. As if he fancies me though. "You look stunning." He whispers through heavy breathes. I don't know what to say and just smile back before being pushed into the blue chariot that was decorated with sea shells next to Andy. He smiles nervously at me before the doors open and we enter the path between the hundreds of screaming crowds.


	14. Funny Thing Called Love

**Funny Thing Called Love**

"Annie, I have everything worked out, you stay on survival. Forget the weapons and concentrate on shelter building, food gathering and useful things. Don't let anyone notice you. Don't show any of your skills." He says, as I stand outside the Training Centre with him.

"And when are you thinking of sharing the plan with me?" I ask.

"When you're ready. Just listen to me Annie; I know what I'm doing. I could never forgive myself if you were killed." He says, looking as though he's about to burst into tears.

"Finnick, accept it, I'll be dead by the end of the week. There's no point even trying anymore." I say looking down at the floor.

"There is a reason, you can't give up." He says holding both my hands.

"And what's that? Who's going to be affected by my death?" I say.

"Me." He says, his green eyes tearing up, "do you know what's kept me going all these years? Thinking of you. That's how I got through each day, thinking that one day we might be together. I knew I was lying to myself but I did so anyway. And now you'll not throw it all away when we're so close. I love you Annie. That's what I wanted to say all those years ago."

I feel elated like nothing can go wrong, so I go for it and kiss him on the lips gently. He kisses back as we look into each other's eyes hungrily. His lips are so soft and taste so good, it feels as if a warm tingly feeling is filling my body, like when you drink a warm drink on a cold day, nothing like what it felt like with Martin. I need more but I pull away as I know I need to go into the Training Centre. My attitude has completely changed and I'm going to win it for Finnick. He loves me! Finnick Odair loves me! "I love you too." I say. We embrace for a short while before I have to enter the room. I go straight to survival, just as Finnick told me. Somehow I'll win.


	15. Stage Two of the Plan

**Stage Two of the Plan**

I was going to do average in training, as Finnick told me, just show my knowledge of survival, not my talent (as if I had any) and I sit next to Finnick watching the big TV on District 4's floor. My hands in his though no one notices. Andy sits on the other side of Finnick nervously tapping his fingers. Kayii is on the other sofa sitting watching intently as Andy and my stylist sits next to her. The scores of the District 3 girl comes up. Then a picture of Andy from the Chariot Ride and he appears to get a 9. "Well done Andy!" Finnick exclaims. He must feel bad, he's got different tactics for Andy, he wants me to win, he knows Andy can't win if I do.

I bite my nail and a picture of me pops up. The score is written underneath and I smile in glee. A 6. He hugs me tightly and laughs with happiness. "Well done Annie!" he says.

"Well done Andy, Annie I suppose you did ok." Kayii says as we watch all the rest of the reaping. Most of the other Districts get in the 7s or 8s, the Career tributes as usual get 10 and above though no one gets 12. "Off to bed you lot, interviews tomorrow. You'll be practising with Finnick, Andy you in the morning and Annie you in the afternoon. The other part of the day you'll be with me, practising presentation."

I yawn and make my way to my massive bedroom and collapse on the bed. Tomorrow Finnick will tell me his plan, which will be good. A couple of minutes later as usual Finnick comes and huddles up with me in the bed. I smile as I feel his hands wrap around my chest and fall asleep in his arms.


	16. The Plan is Revealed

**The Plan is Revealed**

I'm so stressed after having to remember everything that Kayii has taught me but now I sit on a sofa huddled up to Finnick and everything seems fine. "So," he says, "the plan. I want people to underestimate you. You're going to say in front of everyone in the interview and everyone will think it's sweet. You need to be funny and likable. The games you hide in a tree, be discreet and the Games Makers will forget about you. Run straight away and use the survival skills. When you get into the final few and the Game Makers drive you out you kill them. Either with a sponser gift or craft a weapon out of something. Then you're out of it. We can be together."

"Ok, but what about Andy?" I ask.

"Well at least one of you will die. Every year mentors do this and I pick you to win. Anyway in the interview I was thinking of funny and likable but not particularly outgoing." He says.

"No. This isn't fair Finnick! Andy's got a family and everything to live for as well." I say.

"Life isn't fair Annie! Deal with it, he's got to die, twenty two other people are dying it as well." He says putting his hands onto my waist.

"But I don't want to be a killer." I say and a warm tear runs down my face. He moves his hand from my waist; stops a tear from running down my face and then tangles his hands into my hair pulling me in and kissing. It makes me feel better but for some reason I'm still crying, it makes me feel better. He nibbles my lips gently and through my blurry eyes I see his stunning eyes, full of care and passion, for me. I know I love him.

"But here is the main part." He whispers when I pull away.


	17. An Interview with Caesar Flickerman

**An Interview with Caesar Flickerman**

This year he had bright orange hair and green lips, he looks stupid as most people do so in the Capitol. "Well hello there Annie." He says.

"Hi." I smile at him.

"So how do you feel then, to be in the Hunger Games?" he says smiling.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I'm pretty excited but maybe a tiny bit shy, after all I'm probably going to die tripping up because I'm so clumsy." I say blushing slightly and everyone in the audience starts laughing.

"I bet you'll do fine Annie, I'm a bit clumsy myself to be honest. You look beautiful tonight by the way. Any boyfriend at home?"

"Not at home, though there's this one guy but everyone loves him anyway. I don't think I can say though." I say putting Finnick's plan into action.

"Annie, you can tell us." Caesar says.

Blushing deeply I say quietly, "Finnick Odair. I've had a crush on him since he first entered the games. It's stupid though, he's my mentor and he'll never love me."

"I think we all fancy him a bit Annie!" Caesar says and everyone starts laughing. Finnick runs in and shouts my name. I wasn't expecting this; he's putting his own neck on the line. I want him to go away and stop this but I just get up and run to him, embracing in a hug. The buzzer goes and the whole audience stars awww-ing. I just whisper into his ear "Finnick, what the hell are you doing. Snow's going to kill you!" And I wasn't even over exaggerating…


	18. The Last Night

**The Last Night**

"You shouldn't have done it Finnick." I whisper into his ear and we snuggle up together. His bronze hair is pushed to the side so I can see his eyes. The spark back in there, even if just a bit.

"But I love you Annie, you know I do. Why can't I love you?" he says smiling at me.

"The people of the Capitol will be annoyed though, they want you, everyone wants you Finnick." I say.

"I don't want them, I just want you. I love you so much, more than I can ever say. I'm going to miss you so much, I know it's just for a few days but I'm going to be watching every second." Finnick says, pushing a strand of my brown hair behind my ear.

"If I die please tell my family I love them." I say close to tears.

"No, don't say that Annie. You're not going to die; I won't let you. Just remember what I said you'll be able to stay alive and then you can fight, you're strong. The tributes won't remember you because they don't care, then the Capitol will remember you, I can do what I can to stir up attention for you." He says, leaning into kiss me on the forehead.

"Finnick, say if I do die, you'll always remember me, right?" I ask not stopping the tears that fall from my eyes; I'm going to miss him in the Arena.

"Always. Though I know you're going to win." He says as he holds me tight. I just can't help but wonder what will happen if I die. I know however that I'll try; for Finnick.


	19. And the Games Begin

**And The Games Begin**

I look at the scar on my arm where the chip was put in, standing in the tube that sends tributes up the Arena. I put my hand against the glass as Finnick's is on the other. As I shoot up he blows me a kiss and I look down desperately wishing to be down there with him. I move up and see the Arena around me, twenty three other children standing round in a circle. The Cornucopia is on the other side to me and I see the Careers eyeing it up. I go numb as I see the weapons as it dawns on me that I'm actually in the Hunger Games. That twenty three of us have to die.

"10." It says as everything goes cold.

"9." I look at Andy who looks as nervous as I feel.

"8." I'm going to die!

"7." Finnick's green eyes flash in me in my mind.

"6." I'll never kiss Finnick again.

"5." I can't think like this, Finnick will never forgive me.

"4." I'm going to try.

"3." Not try, win, just do as Finnick says.

"2." I get ready to go.

"1." And I leg it, I get away as fast as I can, sprinting. I see the high mountains to my left, with lush green forests on the hill sides, that's where I'll go. I hear screaming of other people and I wonder who they are but I have to stop thinking of that and just run. Literally run for my life.


	20. Allied

**Allied**

"You ok?" he asks walking up to me, sitting up in the tree. I've been here for a day now and fourteen people are already dead, only ten remain. I jump however at the voice, I'm going to die.

"Who is it?" I cry my mouth going dry.

"Annie it's Andy. I know we didn't talk much but we're from the same District and everything. Also two's better than one." The voice calls up and I suddenly relax albeit I am a little bit worried. What if it's a trick?

"Um ok. Allies?" I say as he climbs up the tree with a big rucksack and sits down on a big branch next to me.

"Allies." He confirms and I smile, company is nice. His hair is a bright red and his eyes are green though not like Finnick's stunning sea green. "I'm glad that you're going to win Annie, I may as well help you."

"You may win! I don't think I'm going to be able to." I say.

"No, you will, Finnick is going to make sure of it. He's the best mentor you could have, he knows what to do and he'll be able to get Sponsers for you. He chose you to live Annie; I'm just an inconvenience to him. He really loves you." Says Andy.

"You're not an inconvenience Andy; Finnick doesn't want anyone to die."

"I've seen the way he looks at you. He'd do anything for you, we can't both survive and he'll always choose you. I wish there was someone who loved me like that." Sighs Andy, his head resting on my shoulder. I don't know what to say so I just put my arm around him. We stay there like that for a few minutes until I hear a cannon shot. Fifteen dead, nine more to go.


	21. Driven Crazy

**Driven Crazy**

The adrenaline pumps through my body as I realise that there are only seven of us left but it's all been too quiet the Game Makers haven't done anything. I suppose that's good but it's scary to think what may happen, Andy is still with me as I walk through the forest in the mountains in search of some food to restore our energy levels. Finnick sent us chicken but that's it. I also crafted a wooden spear as a weapon to use. I hear the rustles of leaves and the footsteps in them. I don't know what to do but I'm going to have to do something. I grab the spear and throw it at the boy who appears from the trees. He's a Career, or used to be. As he writhes with pain he lugs up the axe and chops of Andy's head.

I see the boy drop to the floor as my spear is piercing his heart but at the same time so does Andy and I scream with shock. Andy is dead. The blood gushing out makes me cover my eyes as I see the boy whom I've spent so much time with is dead. I can't believe it and I don't want to! I scream out even more, though suddenly I remember that I'm in the Games, everyone else will know where I am so I have to run. I run back to the tree, climb up and rest by the side. I miss Andy being here and start crying the scene replaying in my mind and by the time the dark creeps over the sky I'm still crying my eyes out. Down in a parachute comes a woollen blanket. I gratefully take it and put it over me. As I do a picture falls out. A picture of Finnick looking as handsome as ever. I turn it over and there is a short message scrawled on the back reading, 'Stay strong Annie, for me. I love you.'


	22. Earthquake

**Earthquake**

The cold creeps in and I can't sleep; it's too cold to sleep and I'm still shocked with the fact that I killed someone and that Andy is dead. I keep looking at the picture of Finnick and my heart always skips a beat. I love him but I'm finding it hard to stay alright, I keep feeling as if I don't want to continue. Then all of a sudden I feel the tree start to shake, gradually getting faster and bigger until I have to clutch onto the tree for my dear life. The bag and all my supplies fall out the tree and I know I'll be next. Forty meters is too high to fall from without dying. I hold on tighter. I hear something whoosh past, it sounds like water. Like the waves from District Four. The tree is still shaking and I'm still terrified despite the calming noises that remind me of home.

The wave is getting higher and coming at a faster speed, I see some people being dragged away by the current, the muffled screams from underwater. A cannon shoots and then another. Three of us left. Water splashes up on me even though I'm so high up and just now do I get the full perspective the of actual size of the wave. I'm going to have to jump; I've got more chance of surviving if I'm not dragged down so I do. The cold water hits my skin and the gravity pulls me down. I push myself back up to the top to see that I've already moved a couple of hundred metres. It makes me feel sick that the Capitol could do this, but they made twenty four kids fight to the death against each other so it wasn't a big shock. I can't think like this though, I have to survive…


	23. Victor

**Victor**

My t-shirt sticks to me as I tread water trying to stay up above the surface; the Career girl from District 2 was glaring at me with eyes full of hate. She is blue now, turning purple and it is just her and me. I know if it wasn't for the earthquake that she could kill me with her bare hands but I'd spent many years in District Four, this is my advantage, she is already struggling after thirty minutes. I start swimming laps again; I can't get hypothermia though it seems as if the Career already has. It manages to warm me up but I'm still nervously waiting to see if the Game Makers will send another disaster. I swim back and watch the brown haired girl look at me pleadingly and mouth 'help', but I can't. It's me or her. She takes one last breath then sinks into the water. Bubbles float up, then a minute passes and they stop, I know she's dead. The cannon confirms it. I win.

The trumpet sounds in the arena and Claudius Templesmith calls out, "Ladies and Gentleman, I am pleased to present the winner of the Seventieth Hunger Games, Annie Cresta of District Four!" The hovercraft comes and lifts me up though I have no pleasure in winning. Andy's dead. I killed a boy. Finnick will never love me anyway, I'm evil. I start screaming as the Capitol people drag me inside. The cold overwhelms me as the cool air hits my wet skin and everything starts blacking out…


	24. Reliving the Nightmare

**Reliving the Nightmare**

I don't want to watch it. The replay of the worst three days of my life, 'the best moments in the games', the tiara resting on my head. I see myself on the screen with Andy and I can't bear it anymore, I have to close my eyes though I can still hear the sounds. I start humming loudly as not to hear the screams I can't bear it. I'm a killer. The screams of my victims. When I open them again it's all over Caesar is next to me comforting me but I don't want it. "It's ok Annie, it's all fine. So what are you plans when you go back home?" he says.

"I don't know. Maybe Finnick and I can be together and try to forget it all. I don't want to be reminded of any of it." I whisper to him. It feels like hours until the interview finally ends. As soon as I get out Finnick hugs me tightly, holding me close. We hadn't been together for a while since the Games. We didn't have time. I hadn't even spoken to him.

"Annie, I love you – we'll be together forever." Says Finnick breathing into my hair. I love him.

"I killed him." I say.

"Shh, I've killed more people than you than you. Though President Snow wants to talk to both of us tomorrow." He says quietly. That can't be good news. But I have to go to the parties and pretend everything is fine, although Finnick and I know it's not.


	25. A Meeting with Snow

**A Meeting with Snow**

His lips curl up in disgust as he looks at us; his white hair falls by his eyes that are that of a snake. The smell of white rose is completely overwhelming me, I want to be sick but I feel Finnick's hand tightly grasp mine. "So, you two are lovers then. I don't like it. Lots of girls like you Finnick, lots of people want you and you remember our deal?" he says.

"Why should I continue with it? I love Annie, you can't make me do this anymore." snarls Finnick defiantly tightening the grip on my hand.

"Aren't you forgetting Finnick what sort of accident could happen to your family?" says Snow, "Will you be a good boy then Finnick?"

Shaking with anger he quietly replies, "Yes."

"Now we need to think of some arrangement for you Annie. You're a very pretty girl." he says looking me up and down; I feel like crying.

"No! I'll do more. Don't make Annie do it, please, I'll do anything!" Finnick cries.

"Good. And you'll make the announcement on the tour Annie that you and Finnick have split up. As soon as the tour has finished you come to me and we are back to business. No funny business Finnick." says Snow.

Finnick and I stand up to walk away until Snow says, "Finnick, stay behind please. I would like an extra word."

His hand drops from mine though I try to hold on but I have to leave. I wait outside for Finnick to come out, I hope he's ok.


	26. Restless Night

**Restless Nights**

"What did he say?" I ask Finnick holding him close. His chin rests on my shoulder as we lay under the covers of my bed.

"Don't you worry about it Annie, I was just about the arrangements like where I have to go." he sighs.

"No it wasn't. Finn I know when you are lying and you're lying now." I say stroking his hair.

"It honestly doesn't matter Annie, really. Just remember I'll always love you, none of those women from the Capitol, no matter what Snow says." Finnick says kissing my head gently.

"I don't want you to take the punishment for me though. It's not fair." I say.

"I'd do anything for you Annie. I would give up my life to keep you safe." he says soothingly as he moves his lips to mine. He kisses me softly, sucking on my lips and I feel his hand move to my breast.

"Not yet Finn, I'm not ready." I say.

"I won't make you uncomfortable. It's just that I'm so used to it, sorry Annie. We'll do it when you're ready." says Finnick hugging me and kissing my check.

"I don't want you to go away Finn. I'll not be ok without you; I honestly have no idea what I'll do." I whisper into his ear, entwining my fingers in his bronze hair. I kiss him again.

"We've still got the Victory Tour to go Annie. Before you know it I'll be back and if you want come to the Capitol and I can see you sometimes. I've only got to go to two clients a day and it doesn't take that long." Finnick says hugging me tighter. I never want to let go. He falls asleep shortly after but I can't. It's too hard, I don't want the nightmares.


	27. Goodbye Again

**Goodbye Again**

"I thought when you were reaped that I'd never have to leave you again but I suppose that I was wrong." Finnick says as we stand at the District Four station in private. We're 'not together anymore'. I've not seen him in private at all on the Victory tour because we have to play the part and I never will be able to.

"Finn, I wish you didn't have to go, I'm going to miss you. I thought we might have actually had a chance."I say closing my eyes and breathing in his sweet scent.

"Don't say that Annie, we still have a chance. I'll find away." says Finnick stroking my check with the back of his finger.

"What did Snow say Finnick. Please tell me, you can trust me." I say, I really need to know.

"Look, it doesn't mean anything so please don't get worried. But all he said was that you're another weapon he can use against me. That if he has you he can make me do anything he wants. I have to do anything he says now and if I out a toe out of line..." Finnick says not moving his gaze.

"I'm coming with you." I say.

"No Annie, it doesn't mean anything. He can't harm you, you're a Victor. Stay here, I'll be fine." Finnick says holding both my hands. I find myself getting lost in my eyes, the sea green so full of despair again.

"I want to come Finnick, please." I beg him.

"It's putting us both in danger. You don't know Snow as well as I do! He wouldn't be happy Annie." Finnick says. "I'll be back before you even know it. You've got Mags, your family and everything. Snow can't touch you but he can get to me. I'll honestly be fine."

"It's me I'm worried about, what will I do without you?" I cry kissing him on the lips fully, open mouthed, his tongue in my mouth. He pulls away and walks on to the train. He waves at me as I wipe the tears from my eyes. He's crying too. I wish he doesn't have to go…


	28. Missing You

**Missing You**

_My Dearest Annie,_

_The Capitol life is the same as always but even worse now that I know I'm betraying you. However I will see you in four more months we both need to just hold on until then. I still love you, as always, say hi to Mags from me,_

_All my loving and millions of kisses, Finnick xxxxxx_

I reread it for about the fiftieth time. My heart aches like crazy thinking of Finnick's eyes, Finnick's hair, Finnick's voice, everything to do with Finnick. I miss him so much! I get up from my bed and walk downstairs to the front door, open it and walk along the winding path to Mags' house past all the previous Victors who are in the garden on this warm, sunny day. Most of them were Careers. Mags' door is unlocked so I open it and walk inside, as I do regularly. Mags is getting on in years but she always loves to see me.

"Is that you Annie?" she asks from the living room. I walk in and smile at her. "How's Finnick, has he sent you another letter?"

"Yeah, he says he's coping but he's finding it a bit hard. He also says hi to you." I reply to Mags, "I miss him so much!"

"I know it's hard, but you can always go and visit him in the Capitol." Mags says reassuringly as I sit down beside her.

"Not until the attention's died down. I'm under surveillance. Snow's watching my every move and if Snow knows that Finnick and I are still together he'll kill both of our families. He also told me that I'm another weapon that he can use against Finnick." I say sitting stiff on the sofa. I blank out my thoughts roaming all over the place just trying not to scream out by biting my bottom lip… I need him back with me.


	29. Back From the Capitol

**Back From the Capitol**

He comes of the train, his face more pasty than usual and his eyes sullen again as they are when he always comes back after spending a year in the Capitol. He runs off the train as soon as he sees more and is about to hug me until we realise we aren't alone and the Capitol guards from the train are standing there. "Finnick." I say coldly, wanting so much to kiss him but having to keep up the act to keep our families safe.

"Annie, however much I despise your company we'll have to spend some time together." he says, trying to look deadly serious but I see the mischievous spark in his eyes that almost shine.

"Well Finnick, should we try to be at least civil about this then?" I ask.

"I guess we'll have to." he says as we walk together to the stage. It's reaping day. Finnick and I sit down beside each other, our bodies so close to each other though we can have no contact, no ever much I want it. I know Snow will be intently watching.

The escort Kayii goes through all the details as every year before reading out the girl's name. I've seen her before, lots of times actually; she's in the year below at school. She looks petrified but some idiot runs out and volunteers. Do they ever learn? A boy's name is called out and he walks up to the stage shaking with fear. He looks as if he's thirteen and I cross my fingers in the hope that someone may volunteer in his place but as he walks up the steps I realise he's in the same situation Finnick, myself and Andy were. Tia Eddum and Kris Michaels shake hands…


	30. Safe and Sound

**Safe and Sound**

"I missed you Annie." he says his arms around me, kissing my neck slowly.

"I missed you too Finn, I can't cope without you. Finn, I think I'm going crazy. I keep hearing these voices; I just want them to stop! They stop when I'm with you." I say and I turn around to look him in his eyes. He kisses my forehead and down to my check.

"I want to be with you all the time, but I can't. It's the only way that I may at least keep you safe. I wish it wasn't like this Annie, I love you. And one day I'll not have to do this anymore, we can settle down, have a family. That is if you still love me." he says kissing me on the lips.

"Of course I'll always love you Finnick. It's you I'm worried won't love me, I'm going crazy and you can have any girl you like. People already pay for you!" I ask, then I add, "What's it like Finn?"

"It's despicable. Most of them are about twice my age. They pay me in secrets but it doesn't take the pain and disgust of the situation away. I hate myself but whenever I think of you it keeps me going. Knowing that I can see you just for a while each year. But you've grown up so much now; I wish we had more time. You're truly beautiful." he whispers into my ear.

I blush deeply and say, "You're just saying that Finn. But I hope Kris will do ok, I don't want him to die."

"I'm not! And me too, but we'll have to wait for tomorrow." he says.

"I guess. Do you think Snow knows that we're still together and everything?" I ask.

"Definitely, but it's only if the public know. He will never hurt you though Annie, I won't let him." he says before pulling me in for a long kiss. I'm safe again in his strong arms, the voices have stopped.


	31. The 74th Hunger Games

**The 74****th**** Hunger Games**

"When are you coming back to live in District Four again?" I ask Finnick as we sit watching the 74th Hunger Games. Both our tributes are dead, as we've had to watch for the last three years, the only plus side to the games is seeing Finnick. The madness is growing worse. I hear voices, I laugh uncontrollably and they only stop with Finnick. I do visit him in the Capitol occasionally but not for long. I have to live with the constant fear of Snow killing everyone I care about and there's also the fact that Finnick's out all day, his body being sold which makes me feel rather uncomfortable.

"People are starting to forget me, who can blame them I'm twenty three now, not a little boy. So I expect only a few more years. You can still visit." he says his arm around me.

"I can't. You know I hate it here. Please come back soon, I'm barely hanging on. Some days I come so close to it Finn, it's like there's nothing to live for. I don't see the point. I'm so alone." I say shaking at the thoughts that cross my mind so many times.

"Hang on Annie. For me, I don't know what I'd so if anything ever happened to you." he says looking at me but I'm just watching the trumpets sounding. An announcement is made and the boy wants the girl to kill him, they know that only one of them can survive.

He takes of the bandage and the blood comes gushing out. I'm frozen with fear, however many games I've watched and how many deaths I myself have witnessed it still leaves the cold feeling running down my spine. They're just children. I see them holding up Nightlock berries and counting down from three. "No. No. No. No. No." I start repeating, putting my hands over my ears. They'll be no Victor at all. But they stop, they spit the berries out and I am relieved. Snow's not going to like it though! What will happen to them?


	32. Mandatory Broadcasts

**Mandatory Broadcasts**

He sits beside me on the sofa my head resting in his arms. We are snuggled up together watching the mandatory announcement to tell us about the third Quarter Quell. To see what horror the tributes we mentor will have to face, or the ones idiotic enough to volunteer. Snow appears on the screen. I feel an indescribable loathing towards that man. The young Capitol boy in white who'll be secure and have a life without fear of the reaping every year steps forward with the box. Snow reads out, "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of Victors."

Finnick's grip tightens around my body and I start to shake uncontrollably. I am supposed to be immune from the games! I can't go back. I can't. I have to remind myself there are others who could be reaped, until I remember the only other living female Victor in District Four is Mags. There's a fifty percent chance that I will be back. And even if it's Mags then I won't be able to take it. Then Finnick may go into the games. A one in five chance. I can't bare it! I scream out loud to try and stop myself from thinking of that fact but it's hard. A warm tear falls on my hair, from Finnick. "Shh." he soothes, "it will all be alright Annie."

"But it won't will it Finnick. You need to admit it." I cry out tears streaming down my face.

"This is my entire fault." Finnick says weeping, "If I hadn't been so bloody defiant. If I had just accepted everything. I'm so sorry Annie."

I know none of it is his fault but I put my arms around his neck and hold him even closer even though that's quite hard. I don't want to go back. I am supposed to be safe. Snow's going to love this, this is revenge. This is why Snow has allowed Finnick to come home. It's probably even been fixed so that Finnick and I are chosen.


	33. My Seventh Reaping

**My Seventh Reaping**

This isn't right, it shouldn't be happening. I should be immune to this but now I have to go through it all over again. I'm shaking like mad and the only thing that's keeping me ok is looking over at Finnick standing in the men's section. He smiles at me reassuringly but he looks almost as scared as I feel. Mags is next to me telling me it will be alright though I know it won't be. It's her or me. The tension is killing me; I look up at the stage to see Kayii with her hair now in small ringlets and bright green. "Annie Cresta!" Kayii calls out. I shake even more the tears flooding out. I feel as though I'm about to collapse but I just start screaming. I can't go back. I hear the screams of those who died in my last Hunger Games and I put my hands over my ears though none of it helps, they grow louder.

I hear Finnick shout my name and the screams are growing quieter. Suddenly Mags is walking up the stage, up the steps. "NO!" I cry as I realise that she had volunteered for me. But there is nothing I can do.

"Now for the boys." says Kayii. She pulls out my slip and I hope for all that its worth that it isn't Finnick's name. He can't go back. He's all I have left. "Finnick Odair." she says and the whole world comes tumbling down on me. He walks up, flicking his bronze hair and my stomach lurches forward. "Finnick!" I screech even though my voice is dry and throat is sore. Not Finnick. What am I going to do? What if he doesn't make it out? And if he does, then that means Mags will have to die. I bet Snow will be relishing this. His revenge.


	34. It Isn't Goodbye

**It Isn't Goodbye**

We sit together on the train that is heading back into the Capitol, just me and Finnick. Mags said she was tired and is asleep in another compartment but I want to spend all my time with Finnick. He embraces me tightly.

"You'll survive, right Finnick? You've just got to. I already know you will." I say as he combs his fingers through my hair.

"I don't know Annie; this isn't just an ordinary Games. These people are stronger than me, smarter. This is goodbye, for good." he says kissing me deeply on the lips.

"No don't say that Finnick. You can't give up already; I'll not manage if you die. This isn't goodbye, you'll win, I'll keep you alive!" I say my arms around him.

"I'll try Annie but most of them will be much younger and fitter than me." he says.

"Younger and more naive. You can outsmart them all Finn, you can set up traps, make alliances. The sponsors love you; I'll make sort them all out for you. Don't worry, you can win this Finn!" I say keeping as clam as possible which is very hard.

"What about Mags though? Only one can come out and I can't let Mags die. She's helped me for so long, after everything I've been through." he says. This is a dilemma. I bite my lip not knowing what to say to this, though ultimately it's my, as Finnick's mentor's decision. I'm the one who sorts out the sponsors. Oh no, what will I do? I just start crying on his shoulder, still petrified. He has to make it out alive. He just has to. He's strong, he's clever. He'll try for me won't he?


	35. Can't Let Go

**Can't Let Go**

"Finn." I whisper in the dark room. Tomorrow he enters the Games. All I've got left is tonight so I hold him tightly never wanting to let go. What if he doesn't survive? What will happen then?

"Yeah Annie?" he says quietly, putting his hands on my hips to pull me closer. I smile at the memory of the poem that he recited to his one true love. All the Capitol women thought it was them, they were wrong.

"I just want to know if you're still here. Don't ever leave me." I say.

"Now I can't promise that. I have to enter the Games tomorrow, but when I get out I'll stay with you forever and I'll never ever have to leave again." he replies as he pecks me on the lips quickly.

"You have to Finn. And when you do you come back we can go the District Four and live happily ever after, right?" I ask.

"Maybe, it's just we might not be able to get back there. You understand the rebellion Annie? Well some of the Districts have an arrangement. Though it doesn't matter I'll try to escape from the Arena and if I do we can live together, not in Four, but we'll be safe. No more worries. We'll get married. I'll be wearing a smart suit whilst you'll be in a beautiful white dress that flows down with a long trail. We'll have children, as many as we like and we'll never have to worry about them going into the Hunger Games. I'll tell you that I love you every day and we'll grow old together. We'll still love each other though, always." he says stroking my face but I see the tears stream down his face.

"You will get out, won't you Finn. You have to! Finn you're better than them all. You will win, please Finn promise. Swear on my life!" I tell him. He needs to.

"I don't know Annie." he says and I start crying. I punch the pillow, shaking with fear, anger, the screams of those I've watched die. He pulls my hands away from the pillow and soothes me telling me it will be ok. But if Finnick dies I'll not be able to carry on and it will never be ok again. But he will survive. Or at least that's what I'm clinging on to.


	36. Not Anymore

**Not Anymore**

I dig my nails into the palms of my hands as far as they can go. Finnick's body has gone into spasms as he carries Mags through the path and the girl is struggling to carry the blonde boy. I can't watch, I don't want to but I have to. My eyes are glued to the screen. She drops the boy; she can't carry him anymore so Finnick takes him and Mags is carried by the girl. Finnick's arms aren't working, his skin blisters and I hate it. I hate whoever created this hell. I start screaming and crying, Haymitch or I think that's who he's called tries to calm me down but it doesn't work. The girl can't carry Mags anymore. Mags just walks out and towards the fog. I see her body convulsing and the skin blistering. Then suddenly the cannon fires.

I scream as loud as I can, even if my throat is burning. I put my hands over my ears and start rocking back and forth. I see Finnick's arms moving all over the place still and the skin blistering. He's unrecognizable though I still love him. I can't stop the screaming and rocking however. Mags is dead. Mags who volunteered for me to save me. Mags who's been so nice to me after all these years (even if she was incomprehensible) is gone and Finnick is doing nothing but saving the boy. I want to scream at him but I know he won't be able to hear, Mags was like family to him and he doesn't care. I scream anyway. What's he doing? I can't bare it, not anymore. I get a pen on the surface of the control room where all the mentors and am about to stab it into the main vein of my neck when the District 12 mentor slowly takes the pen from my hand and despite my screaming and kicking in protest he puts an injection into my arm. Everything goes blurred and I am drifting out of consciousness…


	37. Under Arrest

**Under Arrest**

I shake with fear at the small apartment where all the Mentors stay. The television is in front of me yet I just can't to seem to bring myself to turn it on as every moment of Finnick's torture is also my torture. I don't have any idea how long the Games have gone on for as I've just sat on this sofa, despite the lack of comfort it brings me. I just know or think that they aren't over. Not yet anyway. Then something happens that completely startles me. The door bursts open and two men in white Peacekeeper uniforms quickly walk in. I freeze, taken by utter surprise, why are they here? Are they going to give me the news that Finnick's dead. Though the aggression in their eyes make my thoughts differ and lead me to think that they aren't here to deliver me news or have a nice cosy chat with me over tea and biscuits. They're in hostile callous glares confirm this.

But their intentions are made clear when they drag my away, my shoulders around their strong arms, dragging me along backwards. I scream though no one is able to hear me, after all the other Mentors are probably in a control room watching over the games. The Peacekeepers are going to take me away, I'm under arrest. I have no idea what for but as my bare feet ache in pain as they're pulled along the gravel of the Capitol pavement towards a large black car and I contemplate the reasons for my abrupt arrest and somehow know that Finnick is connected. Why else would this be happening? My screams grow louder and Andy's face flashes before me, the axe decapitating his head! The Peacekeeper moves a hand to cover my mouth though his attempt is short as I bite down on his hand to get the unfamiliar touch from my face. This clearly causes him anger as when he shoves me roughly into the back seat of the car my head is bashes against the window by no accident. Still screaming I put my hand to the searing pain coming from my head. As I take it away I see the thick blood that I have already in a matter of seconds lost and everything begins to go blurry…


	38. Unpleasant Memories

**Unpleasant Memories**

As that old man with the white rose on the top pocket of his suit I cringe in the memory of our last meeting. He sits down to the opposite side to me, my hands tied tightly behind my back, the cuffs digging in but as not to give Snow the satisfaction I grit my teeth through it. The Peacekeepers behind me who've been guarding me bow at Snow before making their way through the door. "Annie, how nice it is to see you." he says smiling sweetly. It makes me sick but I know one wrong move and I'm dead. A bead of sweat drops down my forehead as I try to stay alright and sane for Finnick's sake.

"Shame I can't say the same back." I snarl looking into his callous ice blue eyes.

"That's not how I'd like to start this off. I'm giving you a chance Annie and all you seem to want to do is throw it away. The thing is we need information and you know something about the rebel's plot." he says coldly back at me.

"What I know nothing about a plot! I've not been watching it!" surely he knows this. That I have no clue what he's talking about it. But he simply moves his hand towards a remote and a film starts playing. It startles me and takes me a minute to work out where the screen is. In it I see that girl shot an arrow into the force field and the massive explosion follows. It was no accident.

"So Annie, do you want to start again?" he asks.

"Finnick." I rush out, "is he ok?"

"He's been taken to District 13. Come on Annie I know you understand this and seem to be withholding some vital information from me." he responds. I don't know what to say and even if I do I can't get it out from the ever drying throat. District 13 is destroyed. I told Snow I don't know, why does he still need me? But you can't win the Hunger Games unless you know how to work out what others think and I understand now. That I'm a weapon that Snow can use against Finnick. As long as Snow has me Finnick won't dare put a foot out of line because that could result in my death…


	39. Imprisoned

**Imprisoned**

It is cold as the Peacekeeper keeps pushing me down the stairs that seem to go on forever. I can't go that fast with the goose bumps forming on my skin trying to create an insulator by trapping the air but not succeeding so far. I thought the Capitol had heating but I see the dark eerie dungeons underneath which only confirm the worst. I fall over and graze my elbow as the large man behind me pushes me downwards. I cry out as the skin is ripped from my arm and the sounds of my scream ring in my head intensified from the former concussion that I was given. "Get up." the Peacekeeper barks grouchily. As much as it pains me I struggle to push myself up, the little light provided is not helping my cautious footsteps. It might also help if I'm not quaking with fear not only for my own sake but also for Finnick's. If I do die though he may be upset but eventually I know he'll get over it. All those things we were going to do together however will now never happen. I won't see him grow old. We won't have children, I don't want to die!

The stairs come to an end and the gloomy floor is unnerving but even more so are the shrieks coming from behind one of the bars. I'm shivering not only due to the cold anymore, what will they do to me? I know whatever they do they'll have designed it specifically to get to me not only physically but emotionally. As I'm pushed past the cells I see the boy from the last two Hunger Games, the one who allied with Finnick, sprawled out on the floor. His eyes flicker open and give me a pleading look, his lip pouring with blood though surely he knows I can do nothing to help either of us. The Peacekeeper shoves me into a dark cell in which I'm barely able to see in with a small bowl of water and piece of bread. As the door is locked I dismally look at my surroundings to find no comfort what so ever. Just to stop my teeth from chattering I curl up in a ball to radiate my body heat emitted back to my body and so the surface area is smaller and less heat can be lost. The screams grow louder so I put my hands over my ears and start humming a song to myself. I can't tell where the screams are coming from either my head or my neighbours…


	40. First Taste of Torture

**First Taste of Torture **

A girl's scream fills the dungeon and a chill runs through my body. It's only been one night but still it feels like so much longer. My stomach rumbles but I know I can go so much longer without food, the Games as much as I despise them have taught me how to survive. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs, towards my door, towards me. A man in the white uniform unlocks the door to my cell. For a moment, with one little shred of hope I think I'm being let out, but I'm willing to believe anything, I'm desperate. The man in the Peacekeeper uniform brings with him a screen. What is he going to do? "Someone has told me that you've not been telling us everything you ought to be." he says calmly. It doesn't make me calm rather the opposite. I try to breath but I seem to have forgotten how to do so. "Maybe this will help."

He switches on the television and I see the arena. Memories come flooding back, I can even smell it. It zooms into the forest in the large mountains. To Andy. His head being decapitated. I cry out as I hear the scream from the television and close my eyes but this doesn't stop the image replaying in my mind, the images of my darkest nightmares. I feel ill, dizzy. I want to escape but the images are in my head, I can never escape. I open my eyes to see the man reaching his hand towards my neck and pushing me to the wall. It hurts but I don't want to let it show. "Is your tongue lose enough yet?" he snarls. When I can't reply due to the pressure of his hand around my neck, with his free hand, he draws a knife from his pocket. "Where should we start?" he says to himself before drawing the knife down my check. The salty tears sting the cut even more and I'm unable to scream out in pain, it comes out as a strangles choke. My body starts convulsing with shock, I want Finnick! He cuts the thin layer of my skin on the eyelid though thankfully, though it causes much pain, it doesn't pierce my eyeball. "By the time I'm done with you let's just say your boyfriend Mr Odair won't love you anymore, he can have any girl he wants and anyway you'll most probably be dead."

After this callous remark I can't stay conscious anymore and like so many times in these past few days I drift into the void between reality and dreams.


	41. Hanging On In There

**Hanging On In There**

The man walks in and I'm sick of the constant screams, mainly from the boy who I've learnt is Peeta's high pitched scream. I want to leave this place, but I can't. I've been maimed, put through so much pain and emotionally tortured with images of my Games but I'm still alive however much sometimes I wish I wasn't. The bad thing though is the fact that they know that I know nothing after all, why tell a mad girl from District Four? But if they have me then Finnick is under their control. The man who I've not seen before moves towards me and with his thumb lifts my chin. "Pretty girl, aren't we." he remarks. I shudder but this makes him laugh. He moves his lips towards mine and kisses me. His lips are cold, rough, unfamiliar and I don't enjoy them against mine unlike when Finnick kisses me. "Do you like that Cresta?" he says pulling me up with his hands in my hair and kissing me. He starts to move one of his hands down my back and rests it on my bum. Tears flow down my face with the disgust. Not only at the situation but also at the betrayal towards Finnick. How must Finnick cope having to do this every day?

He pulls away and says, "Enough of that, for now. I've got a video to show you." He moves over to the screen turns it on. I see Finnick and a girl. They're taking each other's clothes off, though Finnick seems more reluctant. I understand this is one of his clients. I close my eyes not wanting to see it, I can't! I still hear the sounds though. The girl screaming Finnick's name so I put my hands over my ears and start to hum. The volume is turned up so I have to hum louder. He must know that this tactic isn't working so he just walks over, moves my hands from my ears and kisses me fully on the lips.

"You're sick." I spit at him once he pulls away. He just shrugs it off and grabs my hands tightly. As he tightens his increasingly painful grip it feels as if my bones are being crushed. I write in pain, eyes still closed but Finnick and the girl's moans growing louder. Finally a searing pain hits my wrist and I hear a crunch. I scream out as the Peacekeeper lets go.

"Next time it will be your neck!" he snarls before I hear him leave. The pain is bad, but I'm still alive. Hanging on in there for Finnick.


	42. Rescue

**Rescue**

My body is covered in scars and I have no idea how long I have been here now. All I know is that I'm still alive and how ever hard it seems I'm going to keep fighting. A few times I feel as though I'm losing it, like there is no reason anymore but I always get over that and keep it together. The pain is excruciating right now, the good thing though is the fact the screams from my neighbours have ceased and even if the silence in eerie and unnerving it's better than the high pitched screams and heartless laughs of the Peacekeepers. All of a sudden I hear shouts and people's footsteps running towards me. They sound frantic and they haven't the same callous tone as the Peacekeepers. Normally I would leap up to see what the commotion was but all I can do is lay sprawled on the floor not wanting to move as when I do the pain becomes unbearable.

"Hello?" I manage to croak quietly from my dry throat that has gone for days without a sufficient amount of food or drink. The door is opening and men in uniform burst in. A particularly strong man who appears to be in his early twenties with olive coloured skin, dark hair and grey eyes picks me up in his arms. I don't feel comfortable; I don't like this contact so I immediately begin to scream.

"Don't worry Annie; the Capitol can't hurt you anymore. We're taking you to District 13 where you'll be safe." he says quietly, running up the stairs still holding me. District 13? That was destroyed, obliterated. Is this a dream, me escaping?

"Finnick?" I croak. Snow was right there is a District 13 and there Finnick is, if he's still alive.

"He's in 13 Annie. He's fine and so are you. We've got a hovercraft ready to go there." he says which calms me down and I exhale in relief.

There are so many questions I want to ask but I start with a basic one and ask "What's your name?"

"Solider Gale Hawthorne. I live in District 13, previously District 12 and I am a rebel solider." he replies.


	43. Reunited

**Reunited**

I wake up and look for the scars on my arms. They've all gone. I move my hand to my face, where all I can find is perfectly smooth skin. I can move my hand again and when I do the wrist that was so painfully crushed feels as good as new. I'm still extremely tired however and I lay back on my bed for a while until I remember, Finnick! "Finnick?" I call out. He doesn't come, instead a medic rushes in. "Hello Annie, how are you feeling?" she asks sweetly.

"Where's Finn?" I ask desperately. I need to see him again!

"Don't worry, he'll be notified. I expect he will come to see you soon." she tells me and I beam at the fact I'll see Finnick soon again. The love of my life, and how can I love anyone but him? It seems like I'm waiting for ages, I just look around at the other beds. Then I'm distracted as I see the tall muscular boy with his bronze hair that has grown since last time I saw him. His face is pale, he looks sad but when his eyes see me his face lights up. I leap of the bed and run quickly to where he stands. He's running towards me too. "FINNICK!" I shriek as I see him. I'm just in a sheet but that doesn't matter. "Finnick!" I shriek again.

We don't stop running so we end up colliding against each other. He falls over and leans against the wall where I fall on top of him and embrace him, his warmth against me. I'm back in his arms, safe, happy. I feel his head resting on my shoulder as I continue to hold him tightly. I don't know why I start crying, I'm happy but I am. "Don't ever leave me again Finn!" I cry, "Promise?"

"Of course I do Annie, I promise. I'm never going to let you go. I love you." he says moving his hands to my hips. He pushes me so that I can see his face again, his beautiful features, the locks of bronze hair, those sea green eyes. He looks so handsome and he moves his lips against mine and softly kisses me. His lips back against mine feels so right, so natural. We stay like this until we finally grow tired. He lifts me up and carries me to my bed in his arms then lays me down carefully. He stays on the seat by my side holding my hand as I slowly drift into my dreams…


	44. Proposal

**Proposal**

"I miss District Four." I say, remembering the days when Finnick and I sat on the beach watching the stars, alas that was too long ago. I still remember the smell of salt, the sound of the waves meeting the shore and Finnick's hand in mine as it is at this moment though.

"We all do Annie but this is our home now. No point of denying it as much as I hate it too." he sighs.

"I just hate the routine Finn. All the meals provided, the routine stamped on my hand, why can't we go back to District Four together, grow old and do everything you told me we'd do one day. It's so boring here." I reply squeezing his hand.

"So do I." he says breathing deeply and staring at me, "Annie we can do all that stuff and we can start with this. Stand up Annie."

I do as he says and out of his pocket he draws a box. He kneels down on one knee and opens the box. "Annie Cresta, I love you with all my heart and for everything I'm worth. You're the reason I get up in the morning, the reason I still keep going, you're everything to me and I want us to always be together. So would you do me the honour of being my wife?" he asks. I look in the box to see a beautiful golden ring with a beautiful diamond encrusted on it. My heart seems to be beating twice the time of its normal rate as I see him the box in his hand, the bronze hair covering his forehead. Finnick Odair has just proposed to me!

"Where did you get that ring?" I ask breathing heavily. It's all I can comprehend.

"It was my mother's but she gave it to me when I came back from the arena. She's dead now though, went the same way as dad. Anyway back to the question?" he says eyes full of hope.

"Yes of course I'll marry you Finn! I love you!" I say. He puts the ring on my ring finger, stands up and hugs me tightly. We fall onto my bed together and I can't help but beam with happiness as my handsome fiancé holds me in his arms and I gaze at the stunning engagement ring.


	45. Wedding Dresses

**Wedding Dresses**

The girl from the arena has chosen to take me to find a wedding dress from her home in District Twelve. Finnick says she's nice so I decide to go with her. Katniss Everdeen. That's what she's called. Those weird Capitol people also come with us. They're alright, if you consider they're from the Capitol; the Capitol who cold heartedly tortured me to get to Finnick. Sometimes everything gets too much and I start to laugh, so I forget the parts of the Quarter Quell where Finnick and the Katniss girl had to leave Mags because Katniss just reminds me of it. When the laughs fail to drown out the memories I just put my hands over my ears as to stop Mags and Finnick's piercing screams. I stare at a fixed point because that can't bring back any bad memories. It doesn't work though.

Katniss comes of the Hovercraft with me and leads me towards the Victor's Village which reminds me of my home in District Four. A tear falls from my eye as we enter the house which looks so alike to mine, I wish I can go back home. We go upstairs to Katniss' room and in there is a large wardrobe. When she opens it the weird Capitol people start stroking the fabric and one even breaks down into tears. Once they move away I look at all the designs until I find a stunning silk green dress that stops at my ankle. I take it from the hanger and put it against me looking into the full length mirror. It seems like a perfect fit.

"You like that one?" Katniss asks me. I jump in surprise; I didn't know she was there. I just nod my head. "It's beautiful." she concurs, "that ring is very pretty too."

I look down at my new engagement ring. She's seen it before but never made a comment. Many people comment on how pretty it is though back in District Thirteen. I don't particularly like the attention that Finnick and I have been receiving over the last week but I don't care, just so long as I'm back with Finn. And it makes everyone else happy; after all there are never celebrations in Thirteen.

"Yeah it is." I reply. I look back at the dress and I know I want to wear this for the wedding. The green reminds me of his eyes, and home.


	46. Wedding Celebrations

**Wedding Celebrations**

I look at the wedding ring on my left ring finger to make sure it is all real, that it's all happening. Finnick squeezes my right hand and I know it to be true. We had the short ceremony in which a lovely choir sang songs from District Four for us and we did the tradition from Four with the net. The elaborate wedding cake sits on the side decorated with blue-green waves, small fishing boats, seals and sea flowers; everything reminds me of home. It's been decorated by the boy, the one who was next to me in the Capitol. Now Finn and I are getting ready to dance. It should bother me that my whole wedding is being broadcasted throughout Panem but nothing can take the happiness away from me. We all start to jollily dance, myself not leaving Finnick's side. We're back together and I never want to be separated from him again.

The songs have started to slow down though Finn and I are still on the dance floor. Our foreheads are touching and our hands lay on each other's hips as we slowly move around the dance floor. He rubs his nose against mine as I gaze into his stunning eyes. "Annie you are truly the most beautiful women in Panem." he mutters to me.

"I love you!" is all I can say.

"I love you too Annie." he responds. He moves in to kiss me on the lips softly. "I can't believe we're finally married, all my dreams have come true." he says back when he pulls away.

"I'd like to say that I'm the luckiest girl in the world, most people would but I suppose with the Hunger Games and stuff that's impossible." I say and he chuckles quietly.

"But now they're over forever. And you're safe with me. I'll be the best husband ever Annie!" he tells me. I know he'll keep this promise.

"I'm your wife." I say smiling, "It's going to take a while to get used to that."

He smiles too then cups my face with his hand and kisses me on the lips again. It can't get any more perfect than this…


	47. Wedding Nights

**Wedding Nights**

Its morning now and I'm very tired. I don't want to tell Finn though; he's really enjoying himself, or at least appears to be. "Finn." I whisper to him, "I'm just going to sit down for a bit."

"I'll come with you." he whispers back holding my hands.

"No Finn, I'll honestly be fine. You just keep dancing." I say.

"Nah, I'm a bit tired. We should probably be getting back to our room." he says. He leads me off and we walk towards our small but cosy room. He picks me up like he did at the hospital and with his free hand he opens the door. He places me down on the bed then starts to take of his tie, taking off the suit jacket then unbuttoning the white shirt that once was the boy who made the wedding cake. I watch him as he flings the shirt on the floor. His big muscles run down his tanned chest. I smirk slightly and a spark fills his eyes. "You like what you see Mrs Odair?" he asks seductively. He kicks of his shoes and takes his socks off.

"Well you've flashed your chest of enough times; all of Panem has seen your torso Finn." I say, smiling. He doesn't reply and instead climbs onto my bed. I remove the many clips from my hair and let it flow down before throwing the high heeled shoes of the bed. "Well come on Finn, I can't get this dress of on my own." I say.

He smiles pushing the strands of hair behind my ear and stroking my face. "You sure Annie? We don't have to do this." he tells me.

"Finnick, we're married, you're my husband." I reply moving my hands to his chest, feeling around his muscles.

"That doesn't mean we have to though Annie." he says, "not is you don't want to."

"I'm yours Finn." I say and I peck him on his forehead. He smiles and then starts to unzip my dress…


	48. At Last

**At Last**

I beam as I walk down the corridors in District Thirteen beside my husband who is also beaming with happiness. His hand clasps mine tightly and mine squeezes his back, I never want to let go of it. I don't think I'll be able to even if I wanted to. "Mr and Mrs Odair." Finnick announces his smile broadening. I start giggling uncontrollably. I never thought this would happen, not in a million years. Not to me, but now Finnick Odair is _my_ husband. We'll grow old together, have loads of children, forget the past and everything will be perfect. We at least deserve a happy ending after everything that has happened. I suddenly fall over, drunk with this happiness and I pull Finnick down with me. He smirks as he is lay on top of me then kisses me on the lips. A cool draft runs over my arms and all of a sudden Finnick is gone and I'm in the cell. The Capitol man is kissing me, not Finnick; the cold rough touch sends shivers down my spine. I pull away and start to shake. No, no, not back there anywhere but there.

From a distance I hear a voice, "Annie," it whispers, "Annie, it's ok. It's me Annie, your safe. Come back, please come back."

I know that voice. It's my husband, who always pulls me back. I picture his face closing my eyes tightly. I picture him lying on top of me in the corridor and the cold, unwelcoming prison cell disintegrates back into the corridor. Finnick's mouth is at my ear. He smiles again when he realises I'm back. He puts his free arm around me and tightly hugs me. We stay there for a while, just like that. I think of the wedding, of last night and a smile spreads across my mouth. I'm with Finnick; at last. He stands up and pulls me with him and I fall into his arms. He carefully picks me up by the hips and swirls me around. When he puts me down he says quietly, our foreheads touching and his heavy breathing against my face, "Never forget that I love you Annie. Never. Promise it!"

I look into his eyes, those sea green eyes that always mesmerize me. "I promise." I reply, and it's a promise I intend to keep. Even if I know I'll never be able to forget, Finnick will always be here to bring me back…


	49. Dinner Time

**Dinner Time**

We sit together on the table at dinner time, with a nice girl named Delly. Finnick is still holding my hand as I see Katniss, the girl who gave me the dress walk in with a girl who was in the Capitol with me – Johanna and the boy, Solider Gale Hawthorne, who saved me from the Capitol, I shiver slightly remembering the cell but Finnick's hand squeezing mine bought me back. I don't care for them though; I'm with Finnick and that's all that matters. My husband. Then I see a boy with handcuffs and guards standing behind him. The boy from the Capitol who gave me that pleading look, even though I could do nothing about it! He walks slowly towards our table and sits down. Katniss seems worried, distressed almost but their supposed to be in love, to be married! Suddenly I hear something that catches my attention, Johanna says something about the Capitol cells, something about them being familiar with each other's screams and I wince remembering the constant high pitched wails. The screams fill my head so I immediately put my hands over my ears to make the screams stop. I hear Andy's scream, Finnick's. "Annie, I'll never let them take you away again, Annie, come back, Annie, please Annie. I love you." I hear a voice in my ear murmur quietly and I feel his arms around me. I slowly move my hands of my ears and the screams have seemed to cease.

"Annie," says Delly smiling, she's always smiling, "did you know it was Peeta who decorated your wedding cake? Back home his family ran the bakery and he did all the icing."

I look cautiously at Johanna, after the comment she made then tell Peeta, "Thank you, Peeta. It was beautiful."

"My pleasure, Annie." he says smiling. Finnick squeezes my hand and I turn to look at him, "If we're going to fit in that walk, we better go." he tells me and I smile. He takes both our trays in one hand and the other still grasps mine. "Good seeing you, Peeta." he tells the boy.

"You be nice to her, Finnick. Or I might just try and take her away from you." Peeta says looking at me. I hold his hand tighter, that I think it hurts him but he doesn't seem to mind. I don't want to leave Finnick; I don't want anyone to take me away from him. I guess I was supposed to be a joke but the cold tone didn't imply that.

"Oh Peeta," says Finnick looking at him coldly, "don't make me sorry I restarted your heart." he leads me away and I move in closely to him. "Don't worry Annie, I won't let him take you away from me. I'd never let anyone do that." he says. I smile as we go for our walk down the quiet corridors of our home. It's not really home to me yet but Finnick's here and that's enough to home for me.


	50. What's Happening?

**What's Happening?**

My stomach hurts as I feel Finnick's arm rest on it, I feel him breathing into my hair. I can't tell if he's awake or not but it feels as if something is coming up. I carefully move his hand from me, as not to disturb him then run to the nearest bathroom, throwing up down the toilet. It hurts and I feel groggy but I just get to the sink and splash water on my face. Water's nice, it reminds me of home, of the days I spent fishing yet at the same time it brings back memories of the games, of that earthquake. I shake that thought from my head. A pain fills my stomach and I lift up my top and notice that I've grown fatter. I was given more food than everyone else at first because I was so skinny from my time at the Capitol but now my portions are a lot smaller, just so I have enough to maintain my current weight so this bulge strikes me as odd. A rush of hate towards District 13 fills me, they shouldn't allocate things, it's not fair how we're only given enough, it's a dictatorship just like the Capitol! The anger subsides and turns into worry that they might somehow find out how I feel and punish not only me but Finnick also. I press my hand to my chest; it doesn't feel like fat. That's when I put the pieces together. The being sick, the bulge, the random mood swings. It fits, it all fits! "I'm pregnant!" I whisper to myself. I'm pregnant. It takes a while for me to get my head around the concept. I'm pregnant with Finnick's child. I smirk madly despite the fact I'm worried, scared and I don't know what will happen but as long as I have Finnick everything will be ok.

I walk back into the bedroom to see Finnick propped up by his elbow. "Annie, are you ok?" he asks. I just smile back and nod. I should tell him but I can't seem to get the words out. Thoughts rush through my mind, what if he doesn't want the child? What if he doesn't want me with the child? I don't want to know the reaction so I keep my mouth shut and nod. "Good." he says smiling, "I'm sorry Annie but I can't be with you today, I've got to go somewhere. I'll see you tonight though." he says. I nod in reply; my tongue seems to be tied. He swings himself around and out of bed, puts on a t shirt and pecks me quickly on the lips before leaving. I collapse on the bed not knowing what to do? Tears spill onto the pillow. Finnick's warmth still lingers on the sheet so I just concentrate on that…


	51. The News

**The News**

I hear the door open and breathe deeply. Finnick comes in, his face sincere yet still handsome. After much debate I decided I would tell him about the baby. But the look is concerning, maybe now isn't the time, he looks scared, worried, anxious even. "What's wrong Finnick? You look nervous." I ask.

He bites his lip then sits next to me on the bed, placing his hand in mine. "Nothing's wrong Annie." he says quietly. I look into his eyes and I instantaneously know that he's lying. "Finn, don't lie to me, I know something's up!"

"Well, I'm going away." he sighs looking at me, examining my face.

"Oh." I say frowning slightly, "where, for how long?"

"To the Capitol," he whispers, it's barely audible, "I'm going to fight in the Capitol. I don't know how long for."

"You can't." I say, but it comes out as a croak. I can't lose him, I just can't! He can't go to the Capitol, what am I supposed to do? How will I cope?

"I have to." he replies solemnly and the tears flow down my face. He cups my cheeks in his hand but I move away.

"You said that you'd never let me go. I thought it was real, I thought you loved me but you don't. Everyone adores you; you've got your string of Capitol lovers. I'm just another girl who fell for you." I say to him. I know the words are cruel but I have to say them, they're true, if he loved me he would never leave. I see the tears in his eyes.

"I love you Annie. I've always loved you and I'll never let you go, not really. Whilst I'm there you'll be in here." he says moving my hand to his chest where I can feel his heart beating rapidly, "And before you know it I'll come back. Back to you. I swear after this I'll never leave you again, it's just something I've got to do. Please Annie, tell me you still love me." he pleads and I'm not able to resist putting my arms around him the tears still coming down my face and whispering to him soothingly that I love him because I do.

"But Finnick what if you don't come back." I ask, barely audible. The thought makes my chest ache, what if I never see him again? Especially now I have the baby, our baby.

"Don't say that Annie because I'll come back, you know that. I promise you with all I'm worth that I'll make it back. We'll be together again Annie, I swear it." he tells me and I believe him.

We hold each other tightly for a long time before apprehensively I say, "Finnick, I'm pregnant." He doesn't appear to hear however, maybe its best he doesn't know before he goes. He doesn't need something else to worry about!


	52. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

"Well today's the day." he says pressing his finger to my nose as I face him in the bed.

"Can't we just stay here? Like this?" I ask him hoping that he changes his mind and doesn't leave me here on my own.

"I'd love to Annie, but-" he starts but I interrupt him and ask, "then why not? I don't want you to leave!"

"You know it's something I need to do Annie and you also know that very soon I'll be coming home! Just think about that. I'll be counting the days until I see you again." he says. I start shivering; I don't know why but it happens often, flash backs of my games, it seems so real. I don't stay there for long though, I have to be strong for Finnick! Even if I'm dying inside at the thought of him going.

"Remember Annie, I love you and I will always love you, no matter what happens." he says. My heart pounds against my chest because he wouldn't be telling me this if he was a hundred percent sure that he'd definitely be coming back. 'No matter what happens', but I don't want it to happen! It can't happen. They can't take Finnick away from me! Not my husband! Not the father of my child! I don't tell him this. I just want everything to be perfect. Also he's going to do everything he can to survive. Finnick's a survivor and my head is telling me he'll be ok but that doesn't subdue the voice telling me that this may be the last time he holds me.

"Finn." I whisper. He looks into my eyes and I decide he needs to know. I take his hand and move it carefully to my stomach so it rests there. I breathe in shakily at the touch, still staring at his eyes, hoping he'll understand this though he doesn't seem to catch on. "Are you hungry Annie?" is all he asks me and not knowing how to make it any more obvious I smile at him and nod my head. Hopefully he'll figure it out soon! He looks at his watch and says, "Oh, I didn't realise the time. I have to go now Annie. Promise me you'll be strong?"

"Yeah, for you." I say then he hungrily moves his lips to mine and we kiss as if we're inseparable. Like there's no tomorrow. 'This might be the last time you kiss him,' a voice says in the back of my head but I push it away, savouring the moment. He pulls away and I'm disappointed. "See you soon." he whispers.

He leaves and closes the door quietly and tears rush from my eyes. "Please don't leave me." I cry out quietly, I know he can't hear, it's too late, he's gone. "The baby."


	53. Gone

**Gone**

My hands were red and raw covered in blisters after spending the days just tying knots with the rope Finnick gave me before he left to distract myself. The television was on so I'd hear any news when it came in. I need to know what is going on and whether Finnick was ok. I hear a bomb explosion and immediately look on the screen, a Capitol broadcast. I see Gale on the screen and my heart immediately skips a beat. Gale and Finnick were in a squad together. I hear the reporter tell me Gale, Boggs, Cressida, Katniss were in there, the explosion. And worst of all so was Finnick. I start to shake, he couldn't have survived that and then the reporter confirms the worst.

They're all dead.

I scream out as the pain and emptiness hit me, Finnick's gone and he's never coming back. The pain overwhelms me as the tears stream down. I make strangled noises in cries of agony. He just can't be dead; but I saw the explosion. My husband is gone. Gone forever. "No no no no no no!" I keep repeating putting my hands over my ears and all of a sudden someone unexpected bursts in. I remember her from the Capitol, Johanna Mason. She looks on the verge of breaking as she comes and sits next to me. "Annie, it's ok." she says.

"Don't tell me that." I choke out looking at her, though I can't see her all that well through the tears. She next does something I always assumed she was incapable of. She cries too. I'd heard her cry before in the Capitol but not over something like this. Not over a person. I put my arms around her and albeit a bit tentatively she hugs me back. "I want him back!" I whimper.

"Me too." she says her voice straining. We hug each other tightly both suffering from the crippling pain of losing someone we care about. _Promise me you'll be strong? _The voice echoes. Finnick. He told me to be strong and I can't ignore it. For our child, for him. I hope he figured it out. So I sniff in and inhale the air around me and stop the tears. Johanna also seems to calm down and brings out two needles from her pocket.

"Morphling." she states. I quickly grab it and push it into my arm; I need some relief from the missing part of me that seems to be eating me up from the inside. The pain stops and I sigh in relief. I forget my problems in a daze of happiness but I know it wears off the pain will be unbearable and I have no clue what I'm supposed to do except try to stay strong as Finnick asked me…


	54. A Letter From the Dead

**A Letter From the Dead**

Johanna walks in as I lie on my bad carefully holding my stomach. Holding the thing that remains from Finnick, of the thing that means I don't just kill myself right now. I don't believe in the afterlife or anything like that, I know that I'll never see Finnick again and as much as it pains me it's the thing that makes me carry on with life. He wouldn't have let me give up. Johanna shoves a piece of paper into my hand and says roughly, "Finnick told me to give this to you if anything happened." She tries to stay strong but I can tell she's fighting back the tears. When she leaves I open it to find Finnick's messy handwriting fill a tear stained piece of paper.

'_Annie._

_If you're reading this I'm gone. I'm sorry. So sorry Annie. I promised you we'd be together but I guess that could never happen. I promised you so much but those now can't be fulfilled. That doesn't mean I didn't love you though, I loved you more than you can ever imagine, because you were the only good thing in my life, you kept me from giving up completely and for that I'm grateful. I owe you everything. Don't be angry with me Annie, that's my last wish, please. I didn't want to leave you!_

_But each day you'll grow stronger, you'll find someone else, marry and have lots of children. I hope you're happy, because you deserve a happy ending. Even if when you come to me you don't want me anymore because you have someone else I'll be waiting and it won't matter to me because all I want is for you to be happy. Don't forget me Annie! Remember all that time we spent together (which admittedly wasn't long) but it was the best time of my life. So if you want me again and if you can ever forgive me then I'll be here but take your time Annie. Take all the time you need because I'll still be waiting to see you again. If your children ask about me, then tell them. Tell them about me and you and our stories. Tell them how I love them because they're your children. I'm so sorry that it has to be like this Annie, _

_Don't you ever forget that I love you, Finnick xxxxxxxxxxxxx'_

I can't help it as my hand clenches around the letter and throws it as far away from me as possible. He's really gone but he has false hope. He thinks that he'll see me again when I die. But we don't go anywhere when we die. That's what I want to scream at him but I can't. Not anymore. So I curl up as small as I can and lie on the bed crying because I'm helpless, there's nothing I can do!


	55. False Hope

**False Hope**

"ANNIE! ANNIE!" Johanna shouts bursting into my room, she looks frantic but also there's a glisten of hope in her eyes, "some of them survived, they're back!"

It takes me a while to process it but I suddenly understand and leap up; Finnick might be alive! He might not be gone! Johanna grabs my hand which makes me feel uncomfortable because the last person to hold my hand was Finnick but he might do so again! We sprint round the corners, almost falling over, headed to the hospital because we know that's where they'll be. When we get there I see some familiar faces. "Peeta!" Johanna exclaims rushing towards him. I search around desperate to find Finnick but he's not there. 'Don't give up Annie, he may just be somewhere else.' I tell myself reminiscing Finnick's beautiful laugh, the way his eyes light up.

As a nurse walks past I immediately ask her, "Finnick?" She shakes her head and I fall to my knees in despair. I thought he may be alive, I gave myself hope but he's dead. I shouldn't have been so stupid. When Joanna had told me it was like everything had been fixed but now I was broken again and there was nothing I could do. I let the tears fall, my hands covering my face, the pain and loss ripping me apart as it had done when I first heard of his death. I try to take deep breaths in and out but it's getting harder. I'm forgetting how to breathe. I feel an arm on my back and a soft voice whisper into my ear, "Let go Annie. Let go of him. You'll always remember him but now you have to be strong, strong for him."

My breathing steadies and I remove my hands from my face though the tears still fall and nod in agreement. I won't waste my life, not when the lives of some many I love have been taken away from them. This won't stop me; instead it will make me stronger. Finnick will always be with me. In my heart, in my memories and as long as I can remember him he'll be with me. I can't stop the pain. Or the anxiety that I may forget him and he may truly go forever but it stops the crushing feeling, at least, for now…


	56. A Meeting

**A Meeting**

We sit around a table, myself in an ugly rebel uniform. All the Victors (or all who are left). Katniss walks in. "What's this?" she asks.

"We're not sure, it appears to be a gathering of the remaining Victors." says Haymitch solemnly. "We're all that's left?" Katniss asks and I gulp, Finnick should be here. But I've accepted he's not and he's never going to be here! I ignore them thinking of Finnick until in walks President Coin. She says about the Mockingjay agreement. Katniss sits down next to me in her fancy Mockingjay outfit with the same old braid.

"I've asked you here to settle a debate. Today we will execute Snow. In the previous weeks, hundreds of his accomplices in the oppression of Panem have been suffering in the districts has been so extreme that these measures appear insufficient to the victims. In fact, many are calling for a complete annihilation of those who held Capitol citizenry. However, in the interest of maintaining a sustainable population we can't afford this." she says, "So, an alternative has been placed on the table. Since my colleagues and I can come to no consensus, it has been agreed we will let the victors decide. A majority of four will approve the plan. No one may abstain from the vote. What has been proposed is that in lieu of eliminating the entire Capitol population, we have a final, symbolic Hunger Games, using the children directly related to those who held the most power."

I quickly turn to her, I haven't taken it in properly, what she's saying but I know it's bad. "What?" asks Joanna which is what we're all thinking.

"We hold another Hunger Games using Capitol children." she says and I suddenly feel a rage of anger towards her. She can't do it, it's barbaric! "Are you joking?" asks Peeta. I can't really pay attention because I hate her so much. Another Hunger Games, it's mad, she's mad. Peeta has sense though, he tells her no. My faith is restored in humanity a little. Then Joanna and Enobaria agree with Coin. I look at Joanna with an expression saying 'what the hell do you think you're doing.'

"This is why we rebelled! Remember?" Peeta exclaims, he looks towards me and asks, "Annie?"

"I vote no with Peeta," I tell them; I know what Finnick would have wanted, "So would Finnick if he were here."

I hope that the rest vote no. I hope my words that Finnick wouldn't have wanted it will bring sense. Beetee says no. But then Katniss and Haymitch vote yes! I can't believe that Katniss would agree, did Finnick mean nothing to her? They're having a Hunger Games but I for one refuse to be part of it. Now we have to go outside to watch Snow's execution, I don't want to see another death, then again Snow is an evil Dictator who has cold heartedly killed so many, including Andy and Finnick, I have no sympathy for him. But Katniss doesn't shoot Snow! She shoots Coin. I don't care though. I don't want another Hunger Games! It would be wrong, hypocritical. I hear screams cries, everything become a blur. It reminds me of being back in the Capitol in the cell and I fall to the ground and try to block out everything around me, trying to make the cold uninviting cell disappear.


	57. Andy

**Andy**

The first time I see him, all I can think of is Finnick. How his eyes resemble Finnick's, how Finnick would have loved to see him being born, whether Finnick knew that I was pregnant. I miss him so much, yet I'm still coping. I'm alive at least. I hold him in my arms tightly and I'm never ever going to let go of him. I'll promise him, just as Finnick promised me but I'm going to keep this promise. He's part of Finnick, part of me and for that I love him. It's selfish loving him because I love Finnick but he's my son I'll grow to love him for who he is. I'll never love another man though. Never. Finnick was mine, I was his. I love him, him only. Despite the letter that he had gave me that said he wouldn't mind. I don't care though. I'll be happy without anyone.

I hold my son close to my chest and breathe in deeply. I'm back in District Four, back home though Finnick's not with me. I still go swimming everyday in the sea. Remembering the times with Finnick I spent on the beach. I stroke my child's head. "Hey," I tell him, "I'm your mom, Andy. Your dad can't be here but he loves you very much."

He closes his eyes and falls asleep. The nurse comes up to me and says, "He's a lovely baby." There used to be no hospitals in Four but under President Paylor they were introduced in the Districts. They're good, I suppose.

"Yeah," I reply fondly, "he takes after his dad in the looks department. He's got the same eyes."

"I can see that and he also looks a lot like you." she says smiling at me. A tear comes to my eye and she asks, "Are you ok?"

"I've been worse." I sniff laughing at my own joke, "it's just I wish he could have been here, he'd of loved to meet Andy."

"You miss him." she states, "and there's nothing wrong with that. Writing letters helps, or it helped me when my dad died. I used to tell him how I was, what was going on. You should try."


	58. Letters To the Dead

**Letters To The Dead**

'_Dear Finnick,_

_Today Andy spoke his first word. He said Mom. I hope you don't mind the fact that I called him Andy, it's just he deserves to be remembered. Do you still remember Andy? How nice and accepting he was. I never really thanked him for it, any of it, but I should have. Anyway, I really miss him. Not as much as I miss you though, of course. I wish you never went but I can't change that. I don't even know why I'm writing this to you, your dead, gone, I'm never going to see you again and you're never going to read this, it's just sometimes it gets too much and someone suggested writing it in letters. I miss you. Andy misses you too Finnick._

_He looks like you. He has your eyes, your beautiful eyes and your laugh. His face lights up whenever he laughs like yours did. He's the best son I could ask for but it hurts how much he resembles you and also how he'll never know his father. I'll tell him about you though, when he's old enough to know. Like you told me to do in that letter. I'm sorry I threw it away, I should have kept it but I didn't know what to do, I didn't understand why you had to be gone. I wanted you back so badly and I hated the fact you kept talking like there's an afterlife. You live on of course, in me, in your son just not like you used to. I better put Andy to bed now, he's looking tired. I'll write again, soon, I promise, just keep waiting. I miss you so much but I'm coping, I'm staying together for you and for our son._

_All my love, your wife who still loves you and will never love anyone else,_

_Annie xxxxxxxxxxxx'_


	59. Another Letter

**Another Letter**

'_Dear Finnick,_

_Today he asked about you. He asked who was that in all the pictures with me and why do you never smile like that anymore? I told him. I told him that it's his dad, the best man in the world. I told him that we were married and that I had him but you never knew. I told him how much I missed you and how much he would have loved you. He's growing into a handsome little fellow just like you. He's got the same colour eyes. And the same bronze hair and he loves life and to laugh just as you did. It hurts how much he reminds me of you. I've taken him fishing for the first time and he's a natural. He also loves swimming. I wish you could see him. Give him a few years and then I'll teach him to fish with a trident. _

_Life's getting better each day. Every day I build up more strength but then I also feel like I'm forgetting you sometimes. I have the pictures but it's just not the same. Anyway the new system of the Districts and Capitol being equals is great. Everything is fine; Peeta and Katniss seem to be getting over everything that happened. I'm in the Capitol or at the Hunger Games less now but it's harder without you to pull me out and tell me that everything is ok. I have a reason to keep going though and that's Andy._

_I miss you so much but maybe there is somewhere after death because I know you can't really be gone. If there is I'll come to you when my time comes. Don't find anyone else Finn because I still love you so much. Just keep waiting, not long until I join you and then we'll be together again and this time forever. Hold on to that because that's what I'll be holding on to. That one day I'll see you again. I'll tell Andy our full story when he's old enough, about how brave you were and how you could have had anyone you wanted but you chose me, a simple mad girl from District Four. Thanks for choosing me Finnick. I still don't know why you did but you made me so happy and for that I'll never be able to repay you,_

_Yours forever,_

_Annie xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx' _


	60. The Final Letter to Finnick

**The Final Letter to Finnick**

'_Dear Finnick_

_I told him about you today. It was his fourteenth birthday and it seemed fitting so I told him our story. How you won the Hunger Games and came out back to District Four. How we first meet on the beach that night. Do you remember that? It feels like another lifetime ago. The smell on the beach, the sand, your hand in mine. Then I told him of what President Snow forced you to do! How much you hated it and how much I hated him for making you do it. Then I moved on to my Games. It was hard but I told him everything, including Andy. He wiped my tears for me, just as you used to do. Then I told him of the lonely times I spent in District Four, waiting for you to return. Counting down the days. Then it went on to the Quarter Quell, how Mags volunteered for me and died. How you survived. How I was taken from the Capitol and tortured. But then when I came back and we were finally reunited. How we had so many happy times before you had to go again though this time you didn't come back! _

_He thought that we were both very brave. He said he misses you. He's growing up fast though Finnick, he's fourteen. Can you believe that? That means you've been gone for all that time. He's got a girlfriend now, though I worry that soon he'll leave home and I'll be left alone. Maybe the nightmares will come, maybe the worst will come, but it can't be the worst if it means that I'll be back with you Finnick. I'm getting on and soon we'll be together. I hope you haven't given up on me because I still haven't given up on you. Keep waiting, for me._

_All my love, _

_Annie xxxxxxxxxxxx'_


	61. Back Together For Good

**Back Together For Good**

"Finnick!" I cry as I see him sitting on a bench on his own looking into the nothingness. He's young still can't be older than twenty. I look at my skin to see that the wrinkles are gone. We're in a small park, the sun beating down and the flowers blooming. When he hears his name he immediately looks up and sees me.

He comes running towards me and shoves his hand into mine. "You took your time." he says kissing me quickly on the lips. Finnick looks breathtakingly beautiful, his skin seems to be glowing and his green eyes are brighter like they were when they were happy. His hair is soft and I run my hand through it just to know it's real. He's radiant. "What are you doing?" he asks.

"Making sure you're real!" I reply, "I'm sorry though Finnick. I missed you."

"Well I'm here aren't I?" he tells me and he kisses me again on the lips, though more deeply that the last time. When he pulls away he says, "No need for you to say sorry, I just wanted you to be happy. So how was life after I died?"

"It was terrible Finn, but I had Andy, our son. But you won't know about him. I just can't believe that you're actually here, with me," I tell him and he hugs me tightly.

"I know about Andy, after all I did read all those letters." he tells me, "I love you!"

"I love you too Finn. But is this all real, is this all happening?" I ask. It's all too perfect. Then again so was the marriage and the time that I spent with him back in real life.

"Does it really matter if it's real or not? The fact is we're together again. And we'll never be separated." He says. He kisses me again and even if it should bother me the fact that this isn't actually happening, I don't know what it is, but it doesn't matter because he's right, we're together again and that's all that I care about.

**A/N: So this is the end. I had to have a marginally happy ending and despite them being back together again, it's just Annie's imagination although she is supposed to be dead. But thank you very much for taking time and reading and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed :)**


End file.
